He is Fire
by DestinysRequiem
Summary: THIS IS A SERIES OF ONESHOTS AND DRABBLES! [Ch. 8 Summary] He was always there for her. He always would be there for her. Whether she saw him as a friend, a stranger, or an enemy.
1. Pain

My Resolve

By: DestinysRequiem

**A/N: Hey! This is just a place for my NaLu drabbles and idea's, but if you have prompts to suggest, by all means share them! Let's see what I make of them. ^_^**

* * *

Rated T

They're all the same. Always trying to seduce the people they find attractive, making people's lives harder with stupid, distorted gossip that couldn't be further from the truth, making opinions of each other with just a single look.

Not that I'm one to talk, nor am I any different, but that doesn't mean I don't know how they all work. They're all lying, cunning, conniving, naïve idiots who want to believe in a world where people never lie. They fall under another's tricks to easily and often end up with bruises on their egos because of it.

The difference between us is that I refuse to be so gullible. Everyone lies, everyone cheats, and everyone lives with one secret or another. No one will ever fool me again. Not like last time.

And though I've only known this classroom for a barely an hour, I refuse to fall for all their lies, so what's the best way to do that? It's simple really; don't talk to anyone except for the teachers. Even then, only when I have questions or I'm called upon to answer them.

Their voices echoed through my ears, but it was all jumbled together, incoherent. Good, I didn't want to listen to them lie to each other anyway; hear their chipper voices as they greeted each other, saying how nice it was to see their friends again, completely oblivious to the truth. I'd just rather sit here in my seat, staying the stranger I am, the wallflower.

Well, that was my plan, anyway.

"Hey." A voice called for attention from behind me. Knowing it was directed at me, I stayed still in place, acting as though I hadn't heard them. "Excuse me?" The voice rumbled giving me the impression they were male. I continued to ignore him, thinking he'd give up on getting my attention and leave.

He did just the opposite. He walked around the desk I was so idly sitting at and leaned over the table on his forearms, locking his onyx colored eyes with mine and giving me a small, kind smile, inches from touching my nose with his. I instinctively leaned back, increasing the distance between us. He had looked somewhat like he'd just rolled out of bed. Tufts of his pink hair were sticking out in several places and his eyes were a bit droopy with barely noticeable bags under them. He must have stayed up at who knows what hour playing stupid video games or whatever it is he does.

"Hey, I was talking to you, you know." He said with a soft chuckle, which irked me a little. Can't he see I don't want to talk to anyone? I said nothing and looked out the window I'd been sitting by. The sun was shining brightly, so why did a heavy cloud hang over my head?

"My name's Natsu, what's yours?" He asked me, tilting his head to get in my line of site again. I scowled from the corner of my eye, silently saying '_Leave me alone._' but he didn't seem to notice. Mentally huffing in frustration I turned my attention back to the window. Natsu frowned at this.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He pouted before another smile sneaked its way onto his face again. "Are you just shy? You don't need to be, you know, you can trust me." He chirped.

"…I doubt it." I said simply.

"Oh! She speaks! For a second there I thought you might have been mute." He smiled a little wider, chuckling again. I turned my attention back to the window, making him scowl a little.

"What did you mean by that?" He asked. I continued to ignore him again and he puffed his cheeks in a way that should've made me laugh. "You could at least tell me your name." He pouted. I sighed in exasperation.

"My name is Lucy." I droned out. He smiled again. Does this guy know how to do anything but smile for a single minute?

"That's a nice name." Liar. "So tell me, why are you sitting here all alone?" He asked, furrowing his brows in a slightly concerned way. Why would he be concerned about me? I continued not to answer. I could tell he was starting to get impatient with me, but I didn't care. He could blow up for all I cared, so long as he left me alone.

"Can't you tell me that much?" He whined slightly. I groaned in frustration and turned sharply on him.

"Can't you see when someone wants to be left alone?" I growled. He just smiled. He smiled because he'd gotten a reaction and answer from me in one go. Oh, I would've been fine if he hadn't decided to start talking to me, prodding me for information.

"Go away." I grunted, turning to the window once more, scowling at the offending sunlight, mocking my negative mood. To my surprise, he'd actually listened to me and left my line of sight, pushing off the table and walking away.

I felt relieved… that is until the sound of chair legs grinding against linoleum flooring came from my right and to my attention. I whipped my head around, and to my utter horror, Natsu was sitting there, a triumphant grin plastered on his face.

"Did you really think I'd give up that easily?" He chuckled, an amused light in his eye. My relief gone I groaned and dropped my head in my arms which were folded over the desk. He snickered. This was going to be a long day. Though there was a moment of welcomed silence.

After the few moments of silence between us, the only sound the chattering of other students completely oblivious to our conversation, I started to become unsettled by his suddenly quiet demeanor. I turned my head slightly to look at him. He seemed to be in deep thought, staring at me.

"What? Have I got something in my hair?" I asked jokingly. '_What am I doing, joking around? Just tell him to leave!_' I scolded myself, mentally shaking my head.

"Oh look, she cracks a joke!" He chuckled, his childlike demeanor returning. I glowered at the statement.

"You can leave me alone if you're going to be like that," I said. '_Oh, that sounded like an invitation to stay, stupid!_' I mentally smacked my head. He frowned.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to be friendly," he admitted. I just looked at him like he'd miraculously sprung a second head.

"…So, why do want to be alone?" He asked in genuine curiosity. I stayed silent again. "Come on, it's just a question." He whined, pressing further.

"…Because everyone lies." I admitted. He stared at me, blinking dully.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked. I sighed exasperatedly, straightening in my chair. Of course he wouldn't get it. Well, no ignoring him now.

"I don't want to be caught in someone's web of lies. All we humans ever do is lie and break each other until there's nothing left. I refuse to let that happen. Being isolated and alone is better than having your spirit broken over and over again because someone wants to screw with your head or hide something embarrassing. We lie to get what we want and what we think we need, but I refuse to be a part in this scheme we live in." I stated bluntly, talking to myself more than to him. He just stared at me. I could practically hear the gears in his head turning. "What?" I glowered for probably the millionth time that day. When he didn't answer I scoffed and put my head back on the desk, facing away from him to the window again.

The silence seemed to draw on for a while, almost to the point where I began to believe that he'd actually left me alone. But of course it was too much to ask for.

"…That sounds kind of boring." He said. I sat up and faced him again. He thought my resolve was boring?! He was leaning nonchalantly on the back of his chair, hands behind his head and a smirk plastered on his face.

"How dare you, you have no right-

"It just seems like you're running away from something." He shrugged. His eyes were closed but I was glaring daggers at him anyways.

"What do you know?" I asked bitterly. He opened an eye at me and gave me a toothy grin.

"I know people, and what you just said is true to a fault." He stated.

"Then please, enlighten me." I said, crossing my arms. He sat up with a goofy smile on his face, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yes, people lie, they cheat, and they can be unbearable and downright evil even. But that is only the bad things about us! It only makes us half of who we are too." He smiled brightly, getting a faraway look in his eye. I doubt he was even seeing me anymore. "There are so many other things that make being who we are so much fun. We laugh, we meet new people, we have adventures, and we come up with whole new worlds to explore. When people lose faith in themselves there always seems to be something they find to lift them to their feet again. No matter how hard it gets, you don't just give up, you keep going and you never stop. That's how life works. That's how it's always been." He said enthusiastically. I furrowed my brows. "I don't know what happened to you in the past, but it sounds like you're giving up, and I can't stand by and let that happen." He leaned back in his seat, giving off the impression that he didn't plan on moving any time soon. I furrowed my brows.

"That doesn't change the fact that people lie, and sooner or later it'll hurt me again unless I do something to prevent it." I said turning away from him again.

"And I understand that, but you have to admit you'd get over it and come out stronger." He chuckled. I refused to look at him. "…Let me prove it to you." I whipped around, staring at his serious expression with exasperation.

"And why would I—

"Just let me be your friend and I promise you I'll show you that people aren't so bad." He smiled, but it contrasted with the pleading look in his eye.

"And if you can't do it?" I asked. His smile relaxed a little.

"Then I'll leave you to your chosen lifestyle in peace. No more pestering." He promised. I eyed him suspiciously, turning his deal over in my head.

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"That's your decision, but I can't say I'll leave you alone." He replied. Again, I started to take it under deep thought.

Several moments passed with his hopeful expression boring into me before I came to my decision. Though I honestly didn't think he'd succeed, I decided I'd humor him.

"Fine, you can try." I told him and his face lit up like a light bulb. I'd later realize I couldn't have been more wrong about people than I was back then.

And I am still grateful that Natsu walked into my life that day. Otherwise, I'd still be who I was, a grieving girl who hates the world. He showed me the true worth of people and now I have some good friends because of him, though I hold him as my greatest.

At some point I even told him about you, Mom, and how you tied in with the resolve I had the day he and I met. That was one of the rare times I let myself cry, and he just let me get it out, silently comforting me. He's my best friend in every meaning of the term.

So, Mom, I hope all is well where you are. I'm sorry I put you at fault. I know you meant well when you said you'd always be there for me. I know you'll be watching over me, but know that I'm fine now. I love you always. Sleep in peace.

Sincerely, Lucy

* * *

**A/N:** Heh, hi guys! This was actualy originaly an essay for language arts, but I was thinking of Natsu and Lucy when I wrote it. I hope you enjoy! Tell me if you want to suggest something for a theme. ^_^


	2. Burning

**A/N: Hey! So, for some of these they may have references to stories I've already written but I didn't feel like or couldn't put those particular scenes in the stories. Just a warning, I hope you enjoy this one! I'll update Lust of a Dragon soon, I just need to get my bearings. Anyway, here's my second Lemon ever and I'll shut up and let you read. Bye!**

* * *

Rated M

He felt sick as he stood and watched her flirt with a thief. He gripped his fist harder as she moved in a way that gave the guy a better view of her cleavage. Natsu could feel his nails curling into his palm and breaking the skin when the dark haired bastard leaned in closer and gave her a sensual smirk. He'd love to rip the guy's eyes out of their sockets, but they needed him alive.

They had been given a job to catch a thief that stole from a particularly wealthy family and get their precious heirloom back. Unfortunately, Happy was busy with Carla and didn't come with the pair. After asking a few towns people if they had seen anyone fitting his description, they discovered he spent all his time in the local pub at the neighboring town. Lucy had suggested the idea of seducing him long enough for Natsu to check his room.

Natsu had come back down empty handed to see this. Lucy must have figured out that the heirloom they had to retrieve was either on his person or hidden somewhere because when Natsu came down, he saw that she was still flirting with the bastard.

Natsu never liked it when Lucy used her sex appeal to get what she needed, but lately it had been worse. He couldn't figure it out, but he wanted to pull Lucy away and closer to himself when someone looked at her in a way that made him uncomfortable.

But that wasn't all. Recently he's caught himself raking his eyes down her body. He wasn't an idiot, he knew when a woman looked desirable, he just hasn't really cared for it growing up with women like the ones in Fairy Tail. Instead he focused on who they were rather than what they looked like, which is why he found his own actions so confusing. He felt possessed and often wondered if there was something wrong with him.

Suddenly the pervert reached for his blonde partner and groped her bosom. It was her squeal of surprise and the look of gross shock on her face that made Natsu spring into action.

He hadn't even realized he'd moved, just that he was suddenly behind the thief who dared to touch her that way and one thought was plaguing is mind.

He was by far angrier than the times he had witnessed Lucy get hurt. Before he could even think, his fist collided with the thief's skull and he spiraled into the adjacent wall. Natsu stormed over and picked him up by his collar. To the Dragon Slayer's disappointment, he was unconscious. Ignoring the shocked stares of the others in the building, Natsu scoffed and checked the thief's pockets, remembering he was on a job.

Lucky for him, the diamond necklace that had their client so worked up was in the idiot's pocket. Natsu closed his hand around it and tossed the thief over his shoulder. He was still angry, but there was nothing to take his anger out on. He had more common sense than to beat an unconscious bastard. He looked to Lucy and motioned her to follow as he left to take the thief to the police.

Lucy kept glancing nervously over her shoulder to her partner as they walked back to the town their client lived. Natsu felt like there was a heavy stone in his gut. That bastard had touched her in a way that infuriated him enough one simple action would set him off like the phoenix they fought a while back. His instincts were screaming he had to do something that would ensure no one would touch her that way again. That one thought was still racing through his mind ceaselessly.

Lucy was his and he wanted to make sure everyone knew it.

Lucy could tell by the look on his face that something was bothering him, he kept glaring in the path in front of him angrily. The blonde was very concerned over her pink headed partner, but continued walking. She felt he probably needed to think things through on his own. She was very grateful he had jumped in when he did, but he seemed in a sour mood ever since.

Lucy knew she loved the fire breather, why wouldn't she? He was adorable, rambunctious, admirable, handsome, strong and just flat out lovable. She isn't ashamed to admit she's had few fantasies of him, imagined what his toned muscles would feel like under her fingertips and how he would react to a few intimate things she did with him, but there were also times when just being with him was enough to make her feel whole. When he was around, she knew that that was where she belonged, by his side. If he felt the same way, he would be open and forward about it, she knew that. That's why she'd never make the first move.

By the time they had given the necklace back and claimed their reward, the sun had set and there were no trains running at that hour. The two found a local hotel and Lucy was shocked at the price. Since it was cheaper, they got one room.

When Lucy turned to walk away, Natsu caught the look the guy at the desk was giving her, or more specifically her ass. The pinkette growled threateningly, making the man shiver and back off before Natsu followed Lucy, shielding her from the man's view.

Lucy opened the door to their hotel room and Natsu wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders and waist, pulling her back flush against his chest. He buried his nose into her neck and inhaled her scent. Lucy blushed furiously at his actions.

"Natsu?" She asked nervously. He growled possessively, unsure what came over him all of a sudden, but it felt right to him. He let his instincts take the lead and nipped at her neck, making her squeal in surprise.

"Mine." He growled and licked her neck. Lucy couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips when the warm, wet appendage met her neck. Natsu found he quite liked that sound and wanted to make her do it again. Her heart raced as she felt his breath on the back of her ear. Natsu kicked the door shut behind them and breathed in her amazing scent again. Lucy vaguely registered the door shutting, but was too preoccupied when Natsu licked and bit her ear not so gently, making her moan louder. "Mine." He growled again as he spun her around and locked his eyes with hers. She gazed into those onyx depths of his, seeing the possessiveness burning just as vehemently as his fire would.

Natsu felt the intense urge to kiss her and that's exactly what he did. He could worry about the consequences later. For the moment, all he wanted was her. He sealed their lips in a burning kiss and Lucy gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth almost by instinct. He groaned at the taste of her, feeling himself getting aroused. When one of Lucy's hands tangled into his hair and the other clawed at his back he pushed Lucy until her back hit the wall. He ravaged her lips as she moaned.

He left her lips and skipped right to her pulse point, sucking on it harshly. Lucy moaned and tugged at his hair as he played rough with her. He bit at her shoulder and sucked, leaving dark hickey's that made him smirk with pride. She loved it, but she wanted to feel him too, to make him feel the way she was. With that thought in mind her hands quickly went to work removing his one sleeved shirt. He briskly shrugged it off and it hung from his waist belt as he went back to sucking and biting her collarbone. Lucy clawed at his bare back and he growled in pleasure, releasing his mouth from her and quickly removing her shirt too. He was pleased to find that she wore no bra. Less work for him. He gazed at her chest for a moment before deciding they looked far too appetizing to be left alone and he took one tip in his mouth, biting it and rolling it between his teeth. It was the same breast that bastard had grabbed. He never wanted anyone to do that to Lucy again.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy squirmed from her position on the wall, blushing furiously as she cried out in pleasure and tugged at his hair to bring him closer. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. This new position gave him more access to her ample bosom and he wrapped his mouth around more of her breast, making her cry louder. He left that breast in favor of giving the other the same attention. Lucy moaned as his hot mouth sucked in her breasts peak and hugged his head closer to her chest, grinding against his stomach. He sucked and nibbled at her breast, his need getting stronger the more she tugged on his hair. She needed and clawed at his back, leaving red scratches on his back but not deep enough to break his skin. He felt shivers run down his spine every time she gasped or moaned. He had to be the only person who could do this to her, the only one to make her feel this way, just as she was the only one who could do this to him.

He growled against her breast as he left the wall and threw the blonde on the bed instead. She bounced on the bed and in an instant he was covering her body with his own and stared into her eyes again. His body was burning with a fire he had never felt before. With every touch he gave Lucy and every sound she made it only served to increase the fires intensity. He wanted to stoke the flame into something more, something he knew he wouldn't be able to control.

"Mine." He growled once more. Lucy nodded her head.

"Yours." She agreed. He felt the fire within him flare and he dove to capture her lips with his again. Lucy sat up and straddled his hips without breaking their kiss. She ground her hips into his, feeling his erection through the fabric of his pants making them both create sensual sounds.

"Lucy…" He growled into the kiss as he placed his hands on her back and pulled her body closer to his. She continued to grind into him and moan. He pushed her on her back again and tugged off her skirt. An amazing and musty smell met his nose and he acted on impulse, pushing his nose into her wet undergarments. Lucy blushed furiously as he inhaled deeply. He whispered her name again and ripped the underwear away from her body. Without a second thought, Natsu clamped his mouth around her wet folds and she shrieked as his tongue flicked her clit. Curious, he did it again and smirked as he got the same reaction. His tongue went lower and he felt it be surrounded by flesh as Lucy shivered in pleasure. He smirked devilishly as he finally figured out what Macao and Wakaba were always talking about when he overheard them.

Those thoughts were quickly swept aside he suddenly registered what she tasted like and his mind clouded over in lust. This was possibly the best thing he'd ever tasted. It was salty, sour but sweet too. He may have just found a new addiction.

He curled his tongue in her and grazed his sharp teeth over her clit, making her squirm and buck. He had to hold her hips down to keep her from getting too crazy so she began to tug at his hair again instead. She cried and moaned as he tried new things with his tongue and occasionally sucked firmly on her clit, making her cry out his name in a way that made him more excited.

Lucy felt the waves of pleasure as soon as he'd started. If he kept going the way he was she wouldn't last long. The coil of her pleasure was tightening and she wanted to let go, but his ministrations were making her reach heights she had never been able to feel on her own.

Finally she came, feeling her satisfying release as she gripped his hair. He licked at her juices that suddenly began flowing, taking in every drop he could. He finally raised his head and her eyes followed his tongue as he licked his lips the same way he did after he ate a satisfying meal. She shiver and became aroused once more. He crawled up and hovered his lips over hers again. She boldly took his lips with hers and gently unwrapped his scarf, setting it next to them. She separated from his lips and latched hers onto his scar, licking at the sensitive skin much like he had with her. He groaned in surprise and pleasure. Suddenly she flipped their positions and straddled his hips, running her fingers over his chest and abs while covering the areas she didn't get in kisses, moving lower on his body. Her lips met the scar at his hip and she sucked on it, leaving a hickey of her own and making her dragon growl sensually.

"Lucy…" He groaned. She smirked and got rid of his belt, letting his trench coat finally settle onto the bed behind his back and her lithe fingers pulled down his pants, freeing his member. Lucy stared, taking in his size briefly before she licked the tip and he gasped sharply, his hips jerking. She smirked and took the head in her mouth, licking the tip. Natsu moaned as she took as much of him as she could into her mouth. She grazed her teeth and dragged her tongue along his shaft, making him lose his breath. When she sucked sharply, he had to clench either the sheet or her hair as he cried out in painful pleasure.

He could feel he was getting close, but he wasn't about to give in just yet, so he lifted her up and brought her back to his lap, sitting up to meet her heated gaze with his own. She stared in his lustful eyes, darkened in desire and understood what he wanted. She locked her lips with his as she lined herself up with his shaft. He groaned as the head slipped in and she sunk lower, stretching to fit him. She suddenly bucked her hips down onto his and they both broke their kiss cried out. She cringed in pain and felt a tear slip past her clenched eye while he groaned from the pressure of her virgin walls around him. Natsu leaned up and licked the tear off of her cheek. He nuzzled the side of her face affectionately, helping to distract himself from slamming into her before she was ready.

She kissed his forehead appreciatively and looked him in the eyes. She lifted her hips and lowered them again, feeling the full feeling her books always described and she groaned along with her Dragon Slayer, the pain already beginning to subside. Natsu gripped his fingers into her hips and clenched his eyes closed in pleasure. He lowered his head, locking his lips over her collarbone once more as she set an agonizingly steady pace. She was incredibly tight and he couldn't help but moan sensually. She was burning as well. He hadn't felt like he was burning since he was a kid, and he never wanted this sensation to stop. Her fingers tangled into his hair and pulled sharply on his hair. He started lifting his hips to meet hers, picking up the pace and growling while he left hickeys covering the skin on her breasts.

Suddenly she leaned down and started leaving hickeys covering his own neck. He growled lowly and flipped them over, pounding into her harder than before and panting, fanning her skin with his hot breath. She dug her fingers into the muscles that moved and coiled on his back with each thrust. She reached up and gripped his shoulders as the coil within her began to tighten again. Natsu himself coming close as well and pounded harder. He reached between them and pressed on her bundle of nerves, making her clench tightly around him.

They both threw their heads back and let out cries of the others name as they finally flew off the edge of ecstasy, riding out their pleasure. Natsu collapsed next to Lucy, his head resting on her chest as he listened to the rhythm of her thundering heart. She brushed her fingers into his hair and they bathed in the aftermath of their activities.

Natsu suddenly reached up and tilted her head so their lips met in a sweet but chaste kiss.

"I love you, Lucy." He said before he could think about it. The moment the words left his lips he knew they were true. Maybe he'd always known. Lucy smiled down at him and rubbed her thumb over his cheek.

"I love you too, Natsu." She replied. He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and kissed her deeply. Though their intimate activities had ended, the fire he felt within himself never died down. The longer Lucy spent in his arms, the more it grew. He realized just before sleep over took him that this fire was a testament to just how deep his feeling for this girl ran and he knew that never wanted to let her go.


	3. Home

**A/N: Warning, chapter contains spoilers for chapter 416 of the manga, do not read if you do not yet wish to have your soul broken into millions of pieces… In other words, if you haven't read chapter 416. Damn my imagination, I hope you guys like this, I know I loved thinking about it, not to mention writing it. My friend enjoyed it too, she made a muffled scream of fangirling. XD ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Rated K

I didn't waste a single second after reading the letter, except to grab my keys sitting by the door out of habit. I dropped the letter and raced out my front door, fighting back the tears that were threatening to escape as my feet met the coble stone outside.

"What the hell!" I demanded to no one in particular. "What are they thinking, going on a trip just like that! If they did something like that… If they did something…" I choked on a sob, unable to hold the tears back anymore. I raised my head and let out a cry, still running as fast as I could. "I'd be so lonely! Stupid!" Why would that Baka just leave me behind like this?! And not even tell me to my face, coward!

I didn't even know where he was going, but I didn't care. I would find him, no matter what. That idiot knows I've lost too many people in my life, from my parents, to Michelle, and now Aquarius. I sat there and let them go. But not anymore, not today. I won't lose him too, damn it!

I woke up with a start the next day in a hotel room I'd rented with the pocket money I had. It felt as though something was leaving me. I sat up instantly and saw a glow on my right hand as my guild mark faded. My eyes widened and tears welled in my eyes.

No, not the guild, why the guild?! How could master disband Fairy Tail?! I curled up in a ball and clutched my head. That was it, I had nowhere left to go. I had to find him, there was nothing left for me but him. I'd left everyone else behind, there was no turning back for me now.

But I hate to say it, I can't move any further unprepared. There's no telling how long this will take. The last of my pocket money went to travel suited clothes, a cloak and food and water for my journey. There were plenty of jobs in towns all over the place that a wandering wizard could do, so money wasn't an issue. With no more rent to worry about, that hardly mattered anymore.

All I had to do was find him, but that wouldn't be so simple.

Three months I wandered, just looking for him and helping people with my spirits all around the place. I only hoped these rumors I had caught onto would lead me to him. I've been so lonely without him, lonelier than when my mother died, lonelier than I thought possible. Those two idiots were such a big part of me I didn't even realize how much they mattered until now. Three months I've spent crying angry, frustrated and sad tears as I remembered everything I did with them. After _everything_ they think this is okay? To leave for a year? I won't have it!

I was close, so close to finding him. He's strayed pretty far from Magnolia, but I've finally come this close. I'm almost scared it's all a dream. Just this morning I heard from someone he'd passed into a forest to cross to the next town. I didn't hesitate to follow the lead and went into the forest immediately with my hood up and keys ready at my side. These past three months I'd gotten fairly good at tracking him at least, but in this dense forest I only knew the general direction he as headed.

I trekked through the trees and brush until the sun sunk in the sky and day gave way to night. Even then, I didn't stop. I'd find him, no matter what. There was no way I could sit still when I was this close!

However, I didn't expect someone to ambush me.

"Now!" A male's voice commanded. I unhooked my keys immediately, but was knocked back by something running into my side. I somehow managed to keep my balance, but whatever had attacked me had gotten my keys. The next instant I was pinned to a tree by my wrists. I struggled against them, but there grip was tougher than iron.

"Who are you?! Why are you following us?!" My attacker demanded. I didn't respond and continued to fight them. He growled a warning and tightened his hold on my wrists.

"Natsu…" A small voice began.

"Happy, get out of here!" I stopped struggling. I recognized that voice.

"Natsu, these keys…" The small voice tried again, but this time I interrupted.

"Natsu?" I asked slowly. The man holding onto my wrists froze. It was quiet for a minute, neither one of us dared to breathe. Finally my wrists were released and my hood was hastily forced down. There he was, stumbling a step away from me. His unruly hair looked slightly longer since I last saw him and it was a deep purple in the moonlight sneaking past the cracks in the tree shade. But his eyes, a beautiful jade. I'd always know those eyes. I took a step forward and he didn't move, just took a breath.

"Lucy…" He whispered. I took another step forward. He was fine, he looked stronger. After just three months, it looked like his training was paying off. Suddenly remembering that was the reason he left all my emotions bubbled to the surface and what I did next probably wouldn't have come as a shock to anyone who knew us.

I slapped him.

The sound resonated across the forest while everything stilled. His face was tilted to the side slightly, his cheek reddening from my palm. Did he even miss me at all? After all this time I spent searching for him nonstop, crying over being alone because that's how _he_ left me, did he bother to spare one thought about me?

Neither of them dared to move as they waited to see what I'd do next. I didn't know what to do next. Funny, right? I'm the author, I live for writing scenes like this, yet here I am, not knowing what should come next. Should I cry? Should I yell at him? Should I just be thankful to have finally found him?

His gaze was pinned to my face, some of it from nervousness and some from confusion. I felt my anger flare and I fisted his shirt in my hands, but then suddenly I was just glad he was there. I pulled him into a tight hug and cried into his chest.

"Idiot… Don't. You. Dare." I started slowly before my voice choked on a sob. "Leave me behind. Again." I demanded. I felt the muscles pressed against my head relax and his hand rest on my back between my shoulder blades. He was so warm, I never realized how much I missed it. I heard Happy sob from somewhere above.

"Lucy!" He drew my name out on a sob as he came crashing onto my shoulder and sidled between Natsu and I. I held him close to my chest with one arm and held onto Natsu with the other. I pet Happy's head lightly and looked up to Natsu.

"You've made it a point in the past to remind me that we are a team, Natsu. We are best friends, all three of us, and yo don't leave the people important to you behind. You both have to promise not to leave like that again." I commanded. Natsu looked away. He seemed reluctant. "Do you have any idea how lonely it is without you idiots around?" I asked him. His eyes widened and snapped back to me. His gaze softened and he pulled me into his chest by the back of my head again, burying his nose in my hair.

"Yeah," He whispered. "It's pretty boring without you around too." He admitted and my eyes welled with more tears. "I won't leave without you again, Luce. I promise."

"We're sorry, Lucy!" Happy sobbed. I pet his head comfortingly and cried into Natsu's chest, holding onto them both tighter than before. I wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. I knew this was where I belonged, right next to them. I'd follow them anywhere and everywhere if it meant I got to stay with them.

They were my family. They were the ones to bring me home. Wherever they go, wherever they end up, that's where I belong. I had no doubt in my mind, and I'd be sure to stay right here, standing side by side with them.

I'm finally back home.


	4. Limitations

**A/N:** Super short, I know, but I really wanted to show you what I most admire about Natsu and Lucy's relationship.

* * *

Rated K

"Why didn't you help me?" Lucy demanded, glowering at the pink haired fire breather sitting nonchalantly across from her.

"You didn't look like you needed it." He said, shrugging. Lucy fumed.

"Didn't need it?! Natsu, I could have been seriously hurt by that Vulcan!"

"But you weren't." He said.

"But I could have been!"

"No you wouldn't have." He insisted.

"You couldn't have known that!" She said. Natsu turned his head sharply so he could meet her eye's head on.

"Yes, Lucy, I do. I know very well you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. If it looked like you couldn't handle that, then I would've jumped in to help, but you were doing fine. I know your strengths Lucy, just as I know your weaknesses." He said smoothly. Lucy stared at him a moment. What he said had been true, they were best friends, and it's only natural to know each other's limits. She knew his too, she knew when he wouldn't be able to handle something, when he was being stupid and overemotional. It's what made them a good team. Lucy sat down and sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She said with a small blush. Natsu smiled, switched seats to sit next to her and slung his arm over her shoulders.

"It's all right, it happens!" He said brightly, making her blush more.

"You like~ each other!" Happy said, rolling his tongue.

"Shut it cat!" But there was a reason she never denied to that claim, and she only hoped there was a reason he never denied it either.


	5. Fighting

**A/N: **Goodness, another short drabble. Okay, I will admit, this was inspired by _**Kawaii. Yui-Chan**_'s story **Confrontation**, but the feeling is still there. I hope you enjoy my take on chapters 429-430! Well… more of what I want to happen, so I'll say it again! Enjoy!

* * *

Rated T

"Are we seriously going to have this conversation now?!" Natsu shouted, kicking one of the enemy soldiers in the face.

"All I'm saying is that there you are," Lucy used her whip to tie up and strangle three enemies before continuing. "Practically scolding Gray for leaving Juvia without a word, when not a year ago you did the same exact thing to me!" She sharpened her tone as she finished that sentence and she yanked back on her whip, sending the three men bowling into five others.

"I left a note!" Natsu exclaimed, slamming a wave of flame into several dozen enemies. "At least I didn't leave you all alone, at the time I thought the guild would be there for you!"

"That is no excuse, Natsu!" She contradicted, using her whip to slam one man into others side to side. "The guild was there for you too! Did you really have to run off all alone like that and disappear without a trace?"

"I said in my note I was going to train! I wasn't alone, I had Happy!" Natsu punched one enemy, sending him spiraling backwards. Lucy ignored his comment.

"Do you have any idea how worried that made me?! Everyone else but you, I was able to track down!"

"If you knew where I was, you would have come after me!"

"I knew it! You were only thinking of yourself when you left! Well what about me, do you know how I felt when you were gone?!"

"When I left I was thinking of you and the others. After what happened with Igneel, I felt so useless! I didn't want to feel like that again, I wanted to be able to protect you!"

"Once everyone was gone I was alone, and it left this void in me,—"

"If you think I spent one moment not regretting that I left, that I wasn't constantly thinking of when I'd get back, you're sorely mistaken—"

"And you know what Natsu—"

"Because damn it Lucy—"

"It hurt being away from you!" They shouted in unison to the others face. They stared at each other in shock for several moments before Lucy noticed something over Natsu's shoulder.

"Look out!" She shouted, grabbing his collar and pulling him out of the way of a flying body. He stared at the body for a moment, before coming to a conclusion in his head.

"I'm sorry." He said. Lucy looked at him, still being aware that they were currently standing in a battle field.

"For what?" She asked, having forgotten of their argument.

"Everything. For leaving so suddenly, for not having the strength to say it to your face, and I know this isn't my place, but I had to do this alone. I needed to be sure I could protect everyone. No distractions." He said, staring in her eyes. Lucy's heart beat erratically as she saw his solemn look. She knew he was sincere and wanted so badly to forgive him, but pride wouldn't let her do it just yet. She shook her head and took a step back.

"We should keep fighting, we'll pick this up later." She said, and before Natsu had the chance say anything, she leapt back into the fray.


	6. Drunk

**A/N: **Alright, so this idea came from my sister when she was talking about her boyfriend's behavior when he's drunk. Just a cute little shorty again, hope you like! XP

* * *

Rated T

Lucy new this was going to end badly. After much pain, laughter, blood, sweat and tears, they'd finally rebuilt the guild hall and gathered as much of the old guild members as they could get. Cana had the brilliant idea of breaking in the new building by having an all-out party, filled with nothing but singing, dancing and, of course, drinking. Every last member eagerly shouted their approval and agreement. Natsu and Gray challenged Cana to a competition and boy did those two get hammered.

Gray was actually dancing. Of all things, _dancing!_ With only his boxers on as per usual. He was also slinging his arm over Juvia's shoulders and whispering things that turned her face bright red.

But the blonde celestial mages concern was with her pink haired fire breather. He was running around the brand new guild, a bumbling, laughing, drunk idiot. He slung his arms over several of the guild mates (usually two at a time), challenged many to fights, and sometimes just throwing flames around like he used to. Lucy had to admit, it warmed her heart to see everything the way it once was again. The guild was in the ruckus she remembered from so long ago. She'd missed it so much that it hurt. But it was more than that. She'd never realized just how much she loved the guild the way it was now. Everyone was really trying to be as they once were, causing a huge commotion.

Lucy gazed with a very warm and relieved feeling in her heart. Her family was back together again and she couldn't have been happier. The smile just wouldn't leave her face. She didn't even care anymore that the boys were fighting anymore, it simply added to the overwhelming relief she felt. Suddenly Natsu looked over at her and squinted his eyes while Gray lad incapacitated over a flipped over table. He walked over to the blonde with confusion evident in his hazy eyes. When he was close enough he slurred,

"Luce, why are you cryin'?" Lucy was shocked by his question and felt her own cheeks. She hadn't realized she'd been crying, but she smiled just as happily as before.

"It's just nice to see the guild back, is all." She said. Natsu smiled cheekily and grabbed her hands, pulling her out to middle of the floor where some of the guild members had engaged in a square dance. Lucy tried to get out of it at first, but in the end she full heartedly participated in the celebration, giggling and dancing and letting herself go. Natsu enjoyed her laugh, not even the haze of one too many drinks could ever make him feel any different. He laughed along with her, and the entire night they had the time of their lives. They forgot about everything, the Avatar's, the pain of losing those they loved, and just basked in the glory of their new found guild.

By the time all the celebrating had come to an end, it was very late in the night, but everyone was hesitant to go home so soon. Lucy also realized she had nowhere to stay.

"Why not sleep over at Happy and I's place?" Natsu asked, having been unable to be rid of his own grin as well. Lucy couldn't help but worry of the implications. Natsu was very drunk and boisterous at the moment, and she'd had a drink herself. Would that really be okay? "C'mon Luce, it'll be fun! Just like old times!" He exclaimed. Seeing the childish and hopeful smile on his face Lucy could not refuse his offer and followed the stumbling boy home, carrying an unconscious blue cat in her arms.

At some point along the way, Natsu had slung his strong arm around her shoulders and leaned on her, his smiling face and drunken giggles positioned right next to her ear. She shook her head at how ridiculous he was being, but tried her best not to laugh at him.

When they arrived, Lucy noticed that the ivy growing on his house had become much thicker since she last saw it. She had to be the one to open the door for the three of them. Once Natsu stumbled inside she closed the door and laid Happy carefully on the hammock. She took a look around the house that she hasn't seen in so long. Dust had gathered everywhere from when she cleaned it the year of Natsu's training. But that was when the wounds were fresh. She hadn't entered it since, because doing so brought back too many memories. But now it was fine. Natsu was back and she wasn't going to let him leave again anytime soon. Not unless he planned on bringing her with.

Suddenly there were arms gently wrapped around her waist and a heavy weight on her shoulder. Surprised she looked over to see Natsu resting his head in her neck, looking tired and calm.

"N-Natsu, what are you doing?" She stammered, feeling her face heat up. Natsu sighed in content and tightened his hold on her waist.

"Warm…" He murmured and Lucy wondered what had gotten into him. Not to mention he was by far warmer than she.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" She asked, a little more concerned.

"Tired…" He breathed. She relaxed and held his hands in hers, gently unwrapping his arms to guide him to the couch and make him sit there. Automatically he curled up and snuggled into his pillow. Lucy smiled warmly before turning to search for a blanket. Before she could take a step, Natsu's arm was back around her waist and he tugged her down against his chest. Her face turned red again as he tightened his hold and buried his nose in her hair. She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck and involuntarily shivered.

"I like your smell the best, Lucy." He whispered sleepily. "I'm glad we're back together, I missed you." Lucy smiled and brought one of his hands to her lips, kissing his knuckle.

"I missed you too, Natsu." She said and he held her even closer than before, curling into her form. For the rest of the night, they laid like this, subconsciously wishing morning would never come.


	7. Shine

_**Nalu Week!**__** 6/24/15**_

**A/N:** Hey guys! So, the next few entries are for NaLu week! This first one was a bonus prompt on Tumblr. I missed out on the other weeks of Fairy Tail, so I'm sorry about that. I'll try harder next time! ^_^ Anyway, enjoy this one! And **Leave a Review!**

_Bonus Prompt: Shine_

* * *

_Rated:__ T_

As of late, he'd been completely absorbing my thoughts. That toothy smile and that bright light in his onyx eyes. It was so impossibly captivating and brought an extra beat to my heart every time, without fail. I wasn't stupid, and I'd never deny myself of the truth.

I loved him. I'm not sure when I even had a crush, but every day, when I returned to the guild, I'd search out that unruly head of pink hair. I almost anticipated his appearance in my bed every night as well.

Not that I'd say it out loud. No, I wouldn't lie to myself and say that he didn't bring a blush to my face every time he said something that made my heart skip a beat. But I'd be damned before I told anyone else that small little fact. The guilds teasing would be relentless!

Not to mention I was afraid that Natsu would become uncomfortable. If he didn't share these feelings, it would destroy me.

But still, he made me absolutely glow. I couldn't take it if he suddenly left. Like he had a year ago.

"Hey! Lucy!" Speak of the devil. I turned in my seat towards him.

"What is it?" I asked as he ran up to me. He stood next to me with his chest puffed out and fists resting on his hips, that heartwarming grin on his face.

"It's your turn to pick out a job, remember?" He asked. I blinked up at him. Was it really? I looked down at my hands. Would he be heartbroken if I told him I wasn't up for one? It wasn't that I was trying to avoid him, but it's been so long since I was in the guild hall. I haven't had the chance to just sit and take it in since we rebuilt it. We had to run off in the middle of its construction for that mission to save the master and now, here we are, but he wants to run off and go on a mission.

Same old Natsu, I guess.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking the seat next to me. I hadn't realized I'd been silent for a while and looked up at him. He was worried, I could tell by the way he looked at me. His lips were held in a frown and his brow was drawn together as he tilted his head slightly. I shook my head.

"I'm just not feeling like going on a mission so soon is all." I told him honestly. I couldn't lie to him, he'd see right through it, as always. "We just got the guild back and we haven't really just sat down and enjoyed it." I lowered my voice, even though I knew he'd be able to hear it no matter what. "I really missed all this." I said. He sat silent for a minute and I looked at him to see a soft smile on his face as he stared at me. I felt the heat crawl up to my cheeks and looked away quickly. Suddenly, his arm was wrapped around my shoulders and he pulled me into his side.

"I missed it too. That's why I want to go on a mission with you again. It'll be just like old times!" He smiled. "But if you want to stick around for a little longer, I can accept that." He said. I smiled back.

"You could go on a mission anyways though. I won't mind." I said. I really wouldn't either. I knew how restless he was. Always eager to get into a fight. He shook his head at me and gave a weird look.

"Why on earth would I want to do that?!" He exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow at him, asking him to elaborate. "If there's a mission to be done, at the very least it has to be you, me and Happy. It's just not the same if anyone is missing!"

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed, deciding at that moment to float over and join the conversation. I smiled and couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"You're right, what was I thinking?" I said, bringing wide smiles to both their faces.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Happy said as he landed on the counter in front of me. "Why don't come hang out at our house tonight! We can make s'mores and everything!"

"Yeah, great idea Happy! And we could grill some steak and hotdogs!" Natsu laughed and turned to me. "What do ya say, Luce?" He asked with a throaty laugh. I laughed with him.

"Sure, why not? I've got nothing else planned!" I agreed, smiling brightly. He practically leapt for joy at my answer, letting go of my shoulders in the process. It still felt warm where he'd touched me, and the air beyond felt cold. I knew that if he'd left again, it would feel just like that. Cold and devoid of the life that was once there. But as I stared at his smiling face, I didn't care, and I knew he'd never leave again. I wouldn't let him.

…

I stared as he put the last few pieces of wood for the fire in place. He held his lingers out like a gun, pointed at the wood pile and shot a small flame that immediately burst into a flame. I stared in awe. No fire shined quite like his did. It was full of life and absolutely unpredictable, just like him.

He plopped down right beside me, where I sat and pet the blue fur ball that was happily nibbling on a fish. Natsu handed me a stick with a white marshmallow on it before handing another to Happy.

"What happened to steak and hotdogs?" I asked. He shrugged with a grin.

"I couldn't find the grate to put over the fire, so those are inside on the stove." He said. I shook my head. He was lying. I didn't know why he was lying, put I didn't point him out on it. This was nice, I didn't want to ruin it. It was a good thing I'd already eaten.

We sat outside for a long time and talked over what happened for the last year. It was nice, and I learned he'd run into Gildarts along the way, training with him for a little while. I wasn't too surprised. I think I'd be more surprised if he didn't run into him at all.

I told him about my career with weekly sorcerer, even that I had been an underwear model in the beginning. He laughed at me and I pouted, but it was all in good fun. He seemed impressed that I had been able to increase my ability at reading an enemy's movements, motives and strengths by watching the games. It also explained how I was able to keep tabs on everyone.

Well, almost everyone.

While we reminisced, Happy fell asleep on my lap and was snoozing away. I smiled and continued to pet his fur gently.

"You know," Natsu started. "He really missed you." I looked up at him and saw him staring at me with a look that, for once, I couldn't place. "We both did." I smiled at him.

"I missed you too. More than you'd believe." I told him. His eyes were doing that thing again. The one that made my heart skip a beat. The way he always looked at me made me feel like this was where I was meant to be.

The two of us looked up at the shining stars above, watching them in a comfortable silence in the dying firelight.

"Over the last year," Natsu started and I looked at him, but his head was still turned up to the sky. "I couldn't look at the night sky without thinking of you." He admitted and looked at my face again. My heart sped up as he looked at me and leaned forward. "There's something I've wanted to do… ever since I got back." He said. I sat there with parted lips as he inched closer, his head tilted. "You wouldn't mind, would you?" He whispered. I let out a shaky breath as my heart shuddered in excitement.

"Go ahead." I told him and we closed the distance, pressing our lips to the others. His hand found the back of my head and pulled me in closer, to which I gladly responded by tangling my fingers in his hair. It wasn't perfect, but to be honest, I couldn't care any less.

"I said you liked each other!" Happy suddenly said, making us break apart all too soon and look at the now awake cat. Natsu and I looked at each other again before bright smiles broke out on our faces and we laughed.

"We sure do, Hap!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Without a doubt." I giggled, scooping up the blue fur ball and crushing him to my chest. Natsu rubbed Happy's head affectionately as he pulled me to his chest and we all laughed under the stars that shone down on us. A closer family than before.


	8. Rewind

A/N: Hey guys! Yes, this is a songfic oneshot (for those of you that have been waiting for Ninja Girl Lucy, I'll be getting that up soon, promise) based off a song that I just can't freaking get out of my head. It's brilliant, and to find out, you'll have to read this. If by then you still don't know (which is highly likely) then just read the ending authors note. Also, this may not seem very NaLu at first, but trust me, it is. Just read through till the end. That's it! Hope you enjoy! XP Also, I was too lazy to go back an edit, so feel free to comment!

Rated T (Ugh, I need another M here)

_Saving a light abandoned, tearing away from lies and doubt_

_You'll find the truth still holding tight, in the hand of the night_

A man smiled kindly at the young heiress, bent on one knew as he held her hand gently in his own. He had long white hair held up in a high ponytail with black colored bangs hanging over his right eye, with an intricate black tattoo accompanying the left. His ruby eyes appeared big and kind, but she knew better. She had spent her whole life around men like him that wanted nothing more than to gain favor and money from her father. She did wish to gaze into pair of warm, red eyes, but not the ones that belonged to the man in front of her.

"Milady, please, do me the honor of being my wife." He requested with a soft smile. She could not find the will to grace her own face with a smile such as that, only an expression of distaste and sadness fell unto her features. She cared nothing for this man. In fact, the one thing they shared in common was their riches and the fact that they both had lightly colored hair. She had every instinct to refuse his proposal, but unfortunately, she had no choice. Her father had ordered her to marry this noble, and she was none too thrilled with the idea.

Another reason she could not refuse was because they were in a public place. It wouldn't be the best idea to turn him down in front of all these people. Her father would ridicule her for embarrassing him and sullying the family name. So, she relented, and agreed to marry him.

Though she knew her heart belonged to another.

A boy with black hair watched this encounter with a grim expression. Having known the heiress for years, he knew already that this was not what she wanted. He didn't need to see her expression to know this. He despised her father for forcing her into something such as this, and his heart ached with the thought that his friend is to do something she'd rather not.

Because she was more than a friend to him.

_Dusk air feeding into shadow play, dancing bold and glides away_

_Waiting and debating, will I ever see the secret you've been holding back?_

_Climbing the walls you make and calling your name, but you keep them all away_

_Hiding all the ways you wanna yell and scream, why couldn't you just lean on me?_

The blonde heiress looked up eagerly when she heard a knock on her bedroom window. Sitting in a tree on the other side was her childhood friend and her heart swelled with an affection that no other could give her. The black haired boy gave her a wide, toothy grin as she rushed over to open the window.

"I swear, one of these days you are going to fall." She scolded but could not keep the excited smile from her face. He chuckled lightly at her.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Quit being a worry wart or you'll start getting gray hairs like your fiancé has." He joked. The blonde puffed out her cheeks in irritation.

"Enough of that, I am a lady and should be treated as such." She joked before leaning out the window, her smile returning. "Now then, what adventures do you have to tell this time?" She asked eagerly. If possible, the red eyed boys smile grew even wider and he leaned in, as if whispering a secret.

"Well, I guess I could tell you about the time I—" A knock at the door interrupted whatever the boy was about to say, the voice of heiresses fiancé sounding from the other side of the door.

"Hey, is somebody in there with you?" He called. The heiress left the window and approached the door as she replied.

"Uh n-no, just talking to myself!" She assured frantically. The boy in the window blinked in surprise. He knew how much she wanted to hear his stories, but ever since she'd become engaged with the long haired freak that is her fiancé, he's had to sneak onto the grounds just to see her! And when that happened, she protected him from being caught.

Why couldn't she trust him to do the right thing? If she were caught lying, she'd be punished for protecting him. If she gave him up, he'd gladly take the punishment himself. Why couldn't she just…

Why wouldn't she lean on him?

_Winding up and down a heart I'll never know_

_Stealing your gazing eyes, past the lies and see the real me!_

_Brave but lying, scared and crying_

_When did I ever lose track?_

_Cause' the one thing I believed in left me long ago_

Without permission, her fiancé opened her door and walked in. The moment he turned his head towards the window, his eyes zeroed in on the black haired man sitting on the tree.

"You…" He ground out. "I told you never to come here again!" He barked, marching toward the window. Before the boy had time to react, the noble had slammed the window shut and locked it. Then he turned on the heiress, who stood with her hands to her chest, gazing at him in fear. "And you…" There was no warning before he struck the palm of his hand across her face, leaving only the sharp sound of his slap and she crumpled to the floor. She didn't make a sound as tears streamed down her face. "I warned you not to speak with him, didn't I?!"

The boy in the tree gazed in shock and horror, helpless to do anything as he watched the scene unfold. She stayed trembling on the floor of her room as the noble turned back to the boy outside the window, pinning him with a hateful glower. The black haired boy returned the glare, furry welling up in his chest. What he wouldn't give to break that window and take her away. But by the look in the noble's eyes, he was daring the commoner to make that move. He narrowed his eyes darkly.

Right then he decided that's exactly what he'd do. He take her away in the dead of night. Away from this place and to somewhere she could be happy. Somewhere safe, far from here.

And with that silent promise, he leapt from the tree and away from that accursed house.

_So say the worlds getting tricked by shadows, say that I'm only full of lies_

_Hear when I say "Just take my hand", trust me you can_

_You'll never see me running, no nothing scares me anymore_

_Don't look away, you'll be alright, leave your worries behind_

That night, the heiress was startled awake when her window was thrown open. The curtains flew in the sudden gust of wind as a shadow was cast in the light of the full moon. She would have screamed had she not recognized who was at her window at this time of night. She opened her mouth to reprimand her childhood friend when he held his finger up to his lips, shushing her and he quietly set his feet into the room, crouching under the window.

"We're running away." He said. She gaped at him in shock.

"What?!" She exclaimed, keeping her voice low so as not to get him in trouble.

"I'm getting you out of here. We're going somewhere safe. You don't have to stay here anymore." He said, approaching her bed. She held the covers closer up to herself and leaned away from him.

"You're wrong. If I go, my father will be ruined. And even if I were to go, what makes you think we could get away? They'll come after us! We can't run forever!" She said, feeling her heart pound in her chest. He offered her a small smile.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. She looked at him and hesitated before she nodded slowly. He held his hand out to her. "Then just take my hand." She stared the appendage in apprehension. "I know you. You don't want to stay here, forced to marry someone you don't love. So come with me." She still didn't move. She knew that what he said was true, she didn't want to marry her fiancé. But still, could she really run away, leave everything she knows behind for her own selfish gain?

"I love you." Her eyes widened at his words and she snapped her gaze to his. His ruby eyes gleamed warmly in the faint moonlight as he smiled softly. As if of its own will, her hand found his and his smile widened just the tinniest bit as he pulled her from her bed. Without hesitation he cupped her face in his hands. "I'll always protect you, and promise to never leave your side." He swore with one of the widest smiles ever. She blushed at his words and his actions. But she then realized that his smile, his touch… it completely washed away all her fears. She knew in that moment that everything would be alright.

And so, the two raced down the lamp lit streets, her hand clasped firmly in his. The pair had very wide grins on their faces as they proudly ran away from their fate to forge their own.

When morning finally came, the two had long since escaped the city and were far away from the mansion the heiress once called home. Far away from her fiancé, who was enraged to find her sheets scattered and her bed empty. He and her father issued a reward for anyone who finds her. The noble paced his room irritably, he's necklace gleaming red in his rage.

"One day… I will make them pay for this!" He bellowed angrily, the tear shaped pendant glowing even brighter.

But far from him, out in the country, the heiress and the commoner rested, their hands clasped tightly in the others as they dreamed of a future that was to come.

_Echoing a story or fated to be, see this is our destiny?_

_Wait a little longer and I'll let you see, the secret I've been holding back_

_Growing even darker with every day, can't you see what's on the way?_

_All your rosy memories are red and sweet, but prick you till you start to bleed_

Two high school student's sat on the grass. A couple, a beautiful blonde girl and a handsome black haired boy laughed as they talked on the grass. The boy's laughter died down, but the smile never left his lips as he looked up at her with ruby eyes. "Hey Lucy?" He asked. She giggled from her remaining laughter and turned her smile on him.

"What?" She giggled. He sat up and gestured for her to come closer, as if he were about to whisper a secret. She leaned her ear in closer to hear what he had to say.

"I think we were fated to be together…" He admitted. She smiled even brighter.

"What the heck, Rogue? Where'd this come from?" She giggled joyfully, her heart swelling in affection. He shrugged.

"I don't know, just something to get off my chest. What? You don't feel the same?" He asked, his smile suddenly dropping. Lucy was quick to amend.

"No, no! I never said that! Of course I feel the same!" She exclaimed and clasped her hands shyly in her lap. "We've only been dating for a few weeks, but it feels like I've known you my whole life, you know?" She asked shyly. Rogues smile returned full force.

"That's good, I'm glad." He said, looking relieved.

"Hey!" Someone called, making the two teens turn. Their eyes were met with bright pink hair that stuck up in several directions. "You're not allowed on the grass…" He said, an almost bored expression on his face as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh… sorry." Rogue said, standing up and brushing off his pants before helping his girlfriend up.

"Sorry about that Natsu." Lucy smiled sheepishly.

"What are you apologizing to me for? It's not like I'm the student council president." Natsu shrugged. "Just consider yourself lucky that it was me and not Erza." He shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Natsu." Lucy smiled. Natsu's eyes widened slightly but before she could notice he turned away and walked inside, gritting his teeth in irritation as he heard the couple's happy laughter.

_Wanting to protect you from the world I know  
Taking a stand again, let it end and break this destiny!  
Fight till I'm blue, I'm beside you  
Know that I'll never give up  
Cause' the one thing I believed in left without a trace_

Lucy walked the hallway, looking for her boyfriend. They usually hung out at free period together, but he didn't show when they were supposed to meet.

"Let's see, where could he be?" She asked herself. Suddenly, she heard shouting from down the hall. Forgetting her current objective, she hurried to investigate what was going on. She got to the scene just in time to see Rogue be thrown against a wall by none other than Natsu Dragneel, a red tear shaped pendant flying into the air from the force of his throw. She felt furry rise up inside her and she stepped between them.

"What the heck are you doing?!" She exclaimed angrily. Natsu snapped his furious gaze to her and she watched it morph into a look of surprise. "Only dirt bags treat others like this!"

_So say the world's being turned against you, say that there's no one on your side  
Hear when I say "You're not alone", grab tomorrow  
You'll never see me running, no nothing shakes me anymore  
Scenario's stuck on rewind, I'll be ready to fight_

Natsu turned his gaze away from hers, refusing to look back up, even when she turned away from him and knelt at Rogue's side.

"Oh gosh, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Uh, yeah... I'm okay." He assured. "Thanks Lucy, you're always so brave!" He exclaimed as he smiled at her. She smiled back in relief.

Watching this scene made Natsu sick, enough so that he spun sharply on his heel and began walking away. Lucy watched him go with a solemn expression.

He had been nice when they were younger, she remembered. Even when his friends bleached and dyed his hair, he'd been openly angry with them, but he never acted out like he had today. The blonde couldn't help but wonder what had changed in him. When High school started, it seemed like something had occurred in him. She couldn't really explain why, but his eyes seemed older. Like he'd aged overnight.

What had happened to make him change like that?

"Lucy!" The blonde looked up to see a scarlet haired senior rushing onto the scene. "What happened here?" She asked.

"Natsu was picking a fight with Rogue, but he left just a minute ago." Lucy explained. Erza nodded and turned around.

"Gray, go after him. I have to make sure these two are alright." Erza exclaimed. Gray nodded and ran in the direction Natsu had headed.

When he found the pink haired trouble maker, Natsu slammed the side of his fist into the wall.

"What the hell man!" Gray exclaimed, watching Natsu's hunched shoulder tremble. "What was that back there? I knew you were an idiot, but this is stupid even for you!"

"He tricked her…" Natsu mumbled. Gray furrowed his brow.

"What are you mumbling about?" Gray demanded, Natsu spun on his heel and grabbed Gray's collar.

"Rogue! He tricked her! He doesn't give two fucks about her!" He shouted, his heart in his throat as anger rushed through his veins. Gray's eyes widened as he stared at the pink haired boy.

"What?" He asked incredulously. Natsu let go of his shirt and ran his hands furiously through his hair.

"What's worse is that I'm not even surprised by it! I saw it coming and I did nothing to stop it. It's like the whole damn thing is on rewind!"

"Hold on, slow down. What happened?" Gray demanded. Natsu looked up at him and took a breath.

"I found out that he didn't care about Lucy as much as he let on, so I confronted him about it. He said, and I quote, 'She was the one that was dumb enough to believe me.' I got angry, so I threw him against the wall." Natsu explained, gritting through his teeth. When Gray didn't say anything, Natsu snapped at him. "What, you think I'm wrong?" Gray just sighed.

"While I do agree Rogue is a douche, you could have handled that better. Erza would say that, even though Rogue deserved it, it doesn't mean that you can just pick a fight with him." He explained. Natsu looked down at his feet.

"Then what should I have done?" He asked.

"Tell her what you know." Gray replied. Natsu's shoulders sunk.

"And if she doesn't believe me?"

"Be there when he breaks her heart."

…

Natsu wandered the halls, thinking over what Gray had said. Well, more like what _he_ would say to tell her that her boyfriend was just playing her. He looked up when he heard muffled voices and froze upon seeing her. Lucy stood in front of a classroom door, he hand hovering in front of it with her eyes downcast and curtained. Immediately noticing something was wrong, he opened his mouth to call out to her when his ears picked up on what the voices were saying.

"I bet if I told her I loved her, she'd be like 'me too!'" Natsu recognized Rogue's voice. He suspected it came from the classroom that Lucy stood in front of. He could just imagine the smirk on Rogue's face as he rolled his stupid red pendant between his fingers. "Stupid girl." Lucy flinched at the comment as she drew her hand back, closing her shaking fingers. Natsu knew he should have been angry at Rogue, but looking at Lucy, all he could feel was sympathy. He should have been thinking of ways to make the bastard bleed, but the only thing in his head was that he was too late.

And now she was crying again.

He watched as she began to march down the hall in his direction, mumbling to herself about how stupid she was and rubbing the tears from her eyes. Before she could pass him, she tripped over her own feet and he instinctively caught her on his arm.

_Say that they're all against you, say that there's no one on your side  
Hear when I say "Just take my hand", trust me you can  
You'll always be by my side, now that I know what's true I'll fight  
Through every scene and every life, with these hands of the night_

Lucy looked up at Natsu, seeing his soft expression. She looked away, more tears coming to her eyes as she pushed herself away from him.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" She said more as statement, Natsu frowned as he looked at her, his chest tightening at the sight of her tears. She gave a halfhearted laugh as she continued. "And I said all those terrible things to you. You were just trying to look out for me, right? I'm sorry I didn't listen." She said, continuing to rub the salt water from her cheeks. He stared for a moment longer with an unreadable expression before her lifted his hand for her to take.

"Do you trust me?" He asked tenderly. She at him in confusion before cautiously nodding her head. He smiled, a genuine smile. Nothing lie his toothy grins or smirks, but a small, soft smile that somehow held so much more emotion. For a moment, she thought she saw warm red eyes and jet black hair with his face, but when she blinked, he was back to his usual appearance. "Then just take my hand." She blinked again and his eyes softened just a little bit more. "I promised I'd always protect you… didn't I?" He said. Despite her shock, Lucy found herself smiling, choking out a laugh as he tears dried.

"What the heck? When did you say anything like that?" She asked, reaching out and taking his hand anyways. Rather than answering, he closed his hand around hers with a gentle, but firm grip.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"Huh? Go where?" She asked, but again, he didn't answer.

_Say that we know the answer, say that we've heard it all our lives  
You'll never see me running, no nothing scares me anymore_

He tugged her back towards the classroom. He wouldn't run this time. He'd already learnt that running away solved nothing.

It was time to end this cycle.

Opening the door to the classroom, he gave Lucy hand a reassuring squeeze when he felt her stiffen beside him. He faced Rogue with a small smile. He found no reason to fight anymore, he didn't have to protect her from him from now on, and that thought filled him with a feeling of serenity that nulled his urge to punch something.

"I'll be taking her then." He said and Lucy jumped.

"Huh? What's that mean?!" She exclaimed, a mad blush coloring her cheeks the same shade as Erza's hair. Rogue simply smirked, twisting the red, tear shaped pendant between his fingertips.

"Finally." He said, leaning back on the desk he was sitting on. "I was getting tired of waiting." He said. Lucy looked between the two of them in confusion before Natsu tugged her away again.

_I'll be ready to fight_

**A/N:** I am so sorry that I made Rogue evil! But I needed a good character that would confuse you guys! Plus, future Rogue (or in this case, past Rogue) so yeah. This song was inspired by _**JubyPhonics version of Ai No Scenario**_. I really recommend going to check it out on youtube. I hope you enjoyed!

Again _**Song: Ai no Scenario**_ English dub by JubyPhonic on Youtube, GO CHECK IT OUT NOW!


End file.
